Sin nombre
by Marti-Kimitachi
Summary: Ya se había acostumbrado a ser una sombra, un número, un apodo, un ninja anónimo. Un caso especial nacido del experimento de un lunático. Un shinobi perfecto que no necesita un nombre para existir.


"_Todo está en tu contra por haber nacido en este mundo ruin en el que no has sido invitado._

_Y es por eso que eres miembro del Club de los Olvidados."_

- Nach

* * *

><p>No recuerda a sus padres. Sabe que no fueron ninjas, y que no vivían en Konoha, pero nada más. Fue sacado de su hogar muy joven, con apenas tres años. Orochimaru buscaba a niños de Konoha y de aldeas cercanas aprovechando la noche. No le fue difícil sacarle de su hogar. Mató a sus padres y llevó al niño hasta su escondite. Se fue sin dejar rastro, nadie lo notó, nadie echó de menos al joven en la pequeña aldea campesina adyacente a Konoha, parece ser.<p>

Allí vio a otros niños. Cincuenta y nueve más, siendo exactos. Él era joven en comparación con los demás. No sabía qué había pasado, pero los primeros recuerdos que tiene son de la guarida de Orochimaru_-sensei._ Esos sesenta niños fueron entrenados arduamente. La serpiente quería comprobar si realmente aguantarían la prueba a la que iban a ser sometidos y si servirían de algo cuando quisiera enseñarles a controlar su poder. El niño castaño y de grandes ojos marrones obedeció y vivió con miedo. Le pusieron el nombre de _treinta y dos,_ el primer apelativo que recuerda (olvidó el que usaban sus padres con él), era su posición de entre los sesenta niños que estaban allí. Los demás niños, cuando podían hablar, le contaban cosas espeluznantes sobre Orochimaru que habían oído de los más mayores. El niño sentía miedo y respeto hacia éste, y nunca se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra directamente. Pero a pesar de ello, no lo veía tan mal: El ninja les daba un "hogar" y les mantenía, además de enseñarles a luchar. Ellos, a cambio, debían de colmar las expectativas del sannin. Cualquiera que se considerase inútil, sería eliminado o abandonado.

Cuando _treinta y dos_ estuvo un año allí y cumplió cuatro años, llegó el día que Orochimaru había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Reunió a todos los niños en una gran sala-laboratorio y les ordenó que se tumbaran en unas camillas. Éstos obedecieron sin rechistar. El niño estaba extrañado por el cambio de rutina. Pronto todo se desvaneció a su alrededor. Estaba en un genjutsu que le produjo un profundo sueño. El sannin cogió una extraña jeringuilla. Comenzó a pasearse por las camillas inyectando algo en los brazos de los niños adormilados. Cuando terminó con el número sesenta, se quedó de pie expectante y sonriendo casi sádicamente. Tardaría un poco en hacer efecto. Fue a otro lugar a seguir con sus investigaciones.

Gritos de dolor llenaron la sala rápidamente. Orochimaru se sobresaltó y fue corriendo hacia el laboratorio donde estaban los niños con prisa. ¿Qué estaba saliendo mal? Había trabajo mucho en eso. La compatibilidad debería de ser casi total. Llegó a la sala. Lo que encontró fue desolador. Los niños estaban muriendo agonizando. Corrió entre las camillas completamente desconcertado.

Sólo había un niño que no parecía mostrar síntomas de anomalía. Pero Orochimaru estaba tan confundido de que no se dio cuenta. El sannin salió de la sala en busca de alguno de sus ayudantes.

Después de que Orochimaru se fuera desesperado, y cuando todos los niñoshabían muerto, _Treinta y dos _comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos_. _Se incorporó. Miró a su alrededor desconcertado y sintiéndose extraño. Lo que vio no le gustó bastante. Gritó horrorizado y lo primero que atinó a hacer por instinto fue salir corriendo de la sala llorando y temblando, sin pensar en que Orochimaru o alguno de sus ayudantes podría encontrarse por los pasillos. Por suerte, no encontró a ninguno. Corrió por la red laberíntica que eran los laboratorios de Orochimaru hasta dar con el exterior. Cuando salió al bosque siguió corriendo hasta que perdió el aliento y quedó exhausto. Paró y dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo. Le molestó la luz solar. Vio árboles y árboles por todas partes. Se desmayó.

Mientras, Orochimaru, al volver a la sala donde había llevado a cabo el experimento, comprobó con horror cómo la camilla treinta y dos estaba vacía. Y ni rastro del niño por ninguna parte. Se quedó parado un momento. Luego sonrió de forma histérica. _¡Había funcionado!_ _¡Un niño había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el ADN de Hashirama!_

Llamó a sus guardias. Debían buscar al número treinta y dos costase lo que costase.

No era él el que estaba equivocado. Los demás eran demasiado débiles.

* * *

><p>El niño fue despertado por unos jounnin de Konoha que volvían de una misión antes de que Orochimaru consiguiese atraparlo antes. Aún seguía convaleciente y le llevaron en brazos hasta la aldea. El sannin no pudo arriesgarse a intentar raptarlo, sería peligroso si no quería desvelarse ante el Hokage. <em>Treinta y dos<em> fue hospitalizado y estuvo en coma varios días. Las enfermeras se escandalizaron al hacerle los análisis pertinentes. Hasta la misma Tsunade se personó en el hospital. Ella pudo ver qué le ocurría al niño nada más acercándose a él, lo sabía porque el aura que transmitía era exactamente la misma a la que transmitía su abuelo, el primer Hokage. Inmediatamente informó a Hiruzen de lo ocurrido. El Hokage sabía de quién era obra. Fue personalmente a la búsqueda y captura de Orochimaru, ahora declarado un criminal que había llegado al punto de experimentar con humanos. Pero no consiguió apresarle y su alumno desapareció del mapa.

Cuando el niño se estabilizó y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas, hubo muchas que no pudo contestar, peor la que más llamó la atención del Hokage fue el que no pudo decir cuál era su nombre. Hiruzen decidió que eso no podía ser así y le dio un apelativo.

Tenzô.

El niño se sintió extraño y cuando se dirigían a él con ese nombre a veces no se daba ni por aludido. Le costó mucho acostumbrarse a que no le nombraran mediante un número, y nunca llego a hacerlo de verdad. No era su nombre. El _no recordaba_ haber tenido nombre nunca.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Tenzô fue inscrito en la academia ninja como se haría con cualquier otro niño de su edad. Pero este niño ya tenía una formación anterior, y estaba muy por encima de cualquier otro de su edad. Tuvieron que enseñarle los principios básicos de Konoha, que chocaban en ocasiones con los de Orochimaru.

Tenzô comenzó a tener problemas cuando intentaba utilizar su chakra. Era muy diferente a antes, cuando era entrenado por el sannin. Un día, practicando en el bosque con sus compañeros de la academia, trató de hacer un simple clon y acabó con el brazo encajado y fusionado con el tronco de un árbol. Tardó muchos meses en controlar la madera. En cuanto lo consiguió, fue graduado como gennin, a la edad de cinco años.

El niño era muy inteligente y habilidoso, por lo que avanzó bastante rápido. Después de entrar a formar parte de un grupo de tres, se examinó como chunnin a los ocho años. A pesar de que en Konoha le acogieron, siguió sintiéndose extraño. Aun así, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a que le llamasen Tenzô.

Con trece años, fue propuesto para el escuadrón ANBU. Sus habilidades eran las más apropiadas para el grupo de rastreo e infiltración. Tenzô tenía capacidades increíbles impensables en otros ninjas. Aceptó el entrar a los ANBU. Al hacer esto, el chico tuvo que desprenderse del nombre que Sandaime le dio.

Tuvo que desprenderse de toda su identidad. Los ANBU no son nadie. Trabajan en las sombras. Son máscaras y armaduras blancas. Los nombres serían siempre en clave, variarían en cada misión. Tuvo decenas de nombres en sus tiempos como ANBU.

Al chico le dolió tener que prescindir del nombre al que ya había conseguido acostumbrarse.

Un año después de entrar en el ANBU, su capitán murió. Un misterioso ninja de pelo gris y la máscara del perro pasó a tomar el mando. El sharingan que traslucía a través de uno de los orificios de la máscara le delataba como Hatake Kakashi.

El chico tomó confianza con su nuevo capitán. Le pidió que le diese un nombre. Un nombre fijo. El capitán contestó que no entendía. A pesar de tener numerosos nombres en clave él debía de tener uno propio. Su subordinado alegó que no. Pero que podría llamarle Tenzô, y eso le gustaría.

Kakashi se fue de ANBU pronto. Sandaime tenía otros planes para él. Tenzô volvió a dejarse de llamar Tenzô.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que le dieron un nuevo nombre.

_Yamato._

Sería Yamato en la misión casi permanente de permanecer en el equipo Kakashi. Adoptó ese nombre como sustitución a _Tenzô._

Ya se había acostumbrado a ser una sombra, un número, un apodo, un ninja anónimo. Un caso especial nacido del experimento de un lunático. Un niño al que se llevaron y al que nadie echó en falta. Un jounnin que fue apresado en la guerra y que espera a ser ayudado por sus camaradas.

Un shinobi perfecto que no necesita un nombre para existir.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora es cuando todos se echan las manos a la cabeza y cantan alabanzas hacia mi porque no he escrito un fanfic de Kakashi xDDDD (salvo un cameo que hizo aquí, este fic está dedicado a Yamato).<strong>

**Echo de menos a MI Tenzô (es mío, hasta hice cosplay de él ;A;)... ¡Kishimoto! Le quiero en el manga YA. Y sano y salvo, por favor xDU En este on shot le traumaticé un poco, pero no pasa nada, suele pasar cuando escribo. Fue una idea un poco pasajera, y ahí está. Aprovecho mi increíble vacío mental en lo que a Ongaku tsuneni se refiere. Mejor no comento. Debéis odiarme :_D**

**Espero que os haya gustado :3 Saludos desde Madrid.**


End file.
